


Lillies and Roses

by CheriRain



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lot’s of implied and background relationships, future fluff, past Felix and Élodie, this probably could be rated g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriRain/pseuds/CheriRain
Summary: There’s a new survivor, and Zarina just happens to immediately get a small crush.
Relationships: Élodie Rakoto/Zarina Kassir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Zarina had just gotten back from a trial. The first thing she noticed was how much ruckus there was. Everyone was talking, and it took her a few moments to figure out exactly what was going on. She saw that there was a new survivor. The new survivor had a shorter colorful shirt, mixed with curly hair, she definitely knew how to pull a look off. Zarina could tell she was a confident individual by appearance alone.

Zarina walked up to the campfire. The warmth of the flame always comforting after a trial, and its flickering light adding a slightly eery atmosphere."Who's this?" She asked, gesturing at the new survivor.

"Élodie Rakoto," Élodie offered her hand, "I was investigating the occult...before coming here." She had a slight frown on her face. Though Zarina did notice that she and Felix had been talking before her approach, and she might've interrupted them. Their peers had given them room, whispering amongst themselves and casting glances her.

Zarina recognized the name. She was the one who uncovered the files about the mother of conjoined twins. She had filmed a short episode for a new company covering the discovery before she started crime documentaries. It was a big hit and gave her a lot of money. More than she got from any other one time gig.

"I've heard of you. I filmed a special for your discoveries with the twins," Zarina smiled. She rememÉlodie's eyes widened for a moment.

"I didn't know that my discovery even made news," Élodie said, looking down, "Though, I wasn't taken long after I released my findings." Her tone was somber.

Zarina gave an awkward laugh, "It's fine, it was pretty well received," Zarina wasn't exactly lying. It got plenty of views, but only a handful of companies even covered it. She wasn't going to mention it though.

Élodie remained quiet. Though, it didn't last long because fog started gathering at their feet. Élodie looked to Zarina, "Trial?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking. Zarina gave a nod and put a hopefully comforting hand on her shoulder as the fog grew denser around them, before finally engulfing them.

The fog cleared and Zarina recognized they were in the saloon. Élodie was nearby and on a generator. Zarina smiled, the other survivors must have already explained the basics to her. Zarina approached and noticed the familiar blonde hair of Yui working on the generator with her. They were working on the generator on top of the saloon, it was always good to get the most exposed one finished with early anyway. She heard the sound of the nurse's scream in the distance. She looked at Yui, which had the same concerned look on her face. The nurse was not an easy killer to go against, and definitely not one for a first trial.

"That sure doesn't sound too good," Élodie commented, looking in the direction of where the scream originated.

"It's the nurse, she's one of the more difficult killers to go against," Yui explained, connecting two of the generator's wires, and them making a steady low buzzing sound. "She can teleport short distances, and if she had line of sight, it's almost a death sentence." Élodie frowned, and she happened to pull the wrong switch down and the generator rumbled before one of the pipes exploded, making the generator give a deafening bang.

"Killer knows where we are now," Zarina groaned while grabbing Élodies arm, "Let's go find a different generator, Yuican finish this one," Zarina said, dragging Élodie in the direction of the windmill. Yui scowled and flipped them off as they disappeared.

As they reached the generator, they heard the generator they were working on ping as complete, soon followed by the pained shriek of Yui. Élodie looked worried, "Shouldn't we help her?" She asked, working on the wires this time, letting Zarina handle the intricate readjustment of the pipes.

"Yui can hold her own, besides, we might as well finish a generator while she's in a chase," This answer didn't seem to satisfy Élodie, but she didn't voice any complaints. The generator soon came to life with a bing, and the light went over the area.

"Let's move before she comes to check the generator," Zarina said, as she heard another one ping, the one near the nooses. Zarina smiled, three generators down without anyone hooked, the trial is going well so far.

Élodie was looking confused at the base of the water tower, "What's this?" She asked, looking at a lit hex totem. Zarina knew that there was no ruin, so it would most likely be possibly devour hope or haunted grounds. If the nurse started hooking people, this would be something to keep in mind.

"A hex totem, if it's lit it means there is a hex on it. It's probably haunted grounds or devour hope. We'll leave it for now, and cleanse it if she starts getting hooks." Zarina explained, and just as she spoke, Yui got downed, and Zarina gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Élodie.

"You find a generator, I'll go for the unhook," Zarina said, getting up and gripping her flashlight she forgot she had brought. Élodie nodded Zarina headed off for the save.

Thankfully, Yui wasn't hooked in the basement. She was hooked in the center of the road. In the distance, she saw the familiar shades of Ace. It looked like he was going for the save, so Zarina decided it would be best to focus generators with Élodie.

Élodie was working on a generator behind the shack. It sounded like it was about halfway. Zarina started working on the wiring, following into routine with connecting and arranging the color-coordinated wires.

"Who was the other survivor, there are suppose to be four, right?" Élodie asked, hearing Yui get unhooked in the distance.

"Ace, the guy who always wheres shades?" Zarina said, and Élodie nodded. She seemed to either recognize him by name or by his silly fashion sense. The generator was quickly finished.

Two left, and most likely Yui and Ace were on them. Zarina knew that the one near the middle of the street would have to be done most likely. She started working on it, Élodie left to go find Yui or Ace, mostly Yui.

Zarina flinched when she heard the agonized scream of Élodie. Élodie wasn't accustomed to trials, so Zarina knew she'd have to intervene, or at least plan to unhook her. She was glad she brought borrowed time for once.

As Zarina guessed, Élodie soon got downed. She was hooked in the basement, great. She heard the nurse blink twice and decided to just go for her immediately.

Zarina hated the basement, and it's unnatural groans it made. Élodie had been hooked on the front hook, hanging there. Zarina quickly pulled her off. "How do you stand this..." Élodie groaned, holding her shoulder than had been impaled.

"We don't get a choice," Zarina said, guiding Élodie out of the basement so they can safely heal. Once they reached the saloon and went into one of the rooms, Zarina began to patch Élodie up. After she was patched up, the last two generators immediately pinged as complete.

"Ace's generator was near one of the exit gates, let's go to it," Zarina said, looking at Élodie who had a big grin on her face. She was probably thankful for this being close to over.

Ace was already opening the exit gate, and had it completed as they approached, "Yui found hatch, so we might as well leave," Ace said with a grin. The survivors always competed for the hatch, since escaping through it gave them bragging rights till the next trial. They quickly left through the gate.

They were back at the campfire. Only a handful was there, the rest most likely scavenging for offering or items, "Who was it?" Felix asked, looking at Élodie, seeming to ignore the rest of them.

"Nurse," She said, sitting beside him. Zarina took a mental note of how relaxed she seemed in his presence. Zarina looked around, no Yui yet.

"Everyone made it out, besides maybe Yui, she was insistent on getting the hatch," Zarina said as she watched wander off into the woods.

Felix leaned back, "Cool, normally Nurse games suck. Probably would've been better to go against maybe Trapper first, just gotta lookout for traps," He said, his German accent slightly thicker than normal.

"Oh? Tell me about him," Élodie said, looking directly at Felix. Zarina quickly realized she wasn't wanted here. She quickly waved at the two, who didn't even notice, before going into the woods herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Élodie’s POV

Élodie watched as Zarina retreated into the woods. She felt slightly guilty, but simultaneously really didn't care. She turned back to Felix. She had known him since the trip to Dryer Island when they were fourteen. They got along pretty well, and she could easily call him a friend, or perhaps even more. Though, she wasn't sure if that still applied. Felix apparently was quite a few years older than her now, and even talked about preparing for marriage before being taken. It was weird, he was about five to six years older than her, and to add to it she was a few years older than him at the island.

"Did you ever find out what happened that day?" Felix asked, and Élodie wasn't exactly sure what he said before.

"Not really, though, I think it might have something to do with this place," She said, bring his index finger to her chin. She remembered the tendrils from the trial, they looked identical to the ones that killed her parents that day. Felix nodded in understanding.

"It would make sense. Especially seeing that we both happened to bring killers with us that were related to our prior lives." Felix said. She wasn't exactly sure what he meant.

"What....killers?" Élodie asked, fidgeting with a nearby twig she picked up.

Felix seemed to hesitate for a moment to Élodies confusion before speaking, "The Blight for me, though, that's something I'll have to explain later. The Twins are here though," Felix explained. Élodie did remember he did vaguely mention something with the word 'blight' earlier.

"Oh...I'm guessing someone had a trial while we were talking?"

"Yeah, apparently Yui was taken from one right into the next, poor girl." Felix sighed, "I haven't gotten a trial in a while, theirs only so much you can do before you eventually get tired of the anticipation."

Élodie was confused. Did he want to go into another trial? She was about to ask but noticed the fog gathering at her feet, and his too. Perhaps, Felix knew mentioning it would bring the Entity's attention to them.

Regardless, when the fog cleared they were in a hospital of sorts. She didn't see anyone near her, which worsened her already existing nerves. She saw a generator in one of the rooms, and she was really confused about why there were bathtubs in there. She felt like she didn't want to know.

She heard a generator in the distance get completed. She felt slightly useless, this was taking forever. She was never good with her hands.

Élodie saw the familiar face of Zarina approaching. She couldn't help but grin, she hated being alone in this place. Zarina got on the generator, "Want me to work the wires? You seem to be better with the levers," Élodie nodded, adjusting where she was so that Zarina could get on the wires.

She heard another generator get completed, shortly after there was a cry of pain. Zarina seemed to flinch, "That's David, he kinda sucks at looping," Zarina sighed.

It was weird how Zarina could identify a person by scream alone, but she guessed that something she would have to get used to, "Do you know who the killer is?" Élodie asked.

"Blight, I heard him in the beginning. Though it seems every trial with Felix we get him, so it's not a surprise." Zarina explained," He can run pretty fast for short distances, and it resets every time he goes into a wall, he can do it about three times in a row, though it seems pretty random the amount if they have add-ons."

Élodie didn't really understand, but she nodded regardless. The generator they were working on soon buzzed, signaling it was completed. They heard the cry of David getting downed and Élodie flinched. Zarina frowned, "I can go get him, you find another generator," Élodie nodded, and went towards the outskirts of the hospital, hoping to stumble upon a generator. 

Another scream, showing that David had gotten hooked. Élodie flinched at the scream. She was going to have to force herself to get used to this. She saw a lit totem up ahead, she couldn't exactly remember if they had Ruin or not. She decided it would be best to cleanse it, just in case it was a bad totem. The totem was quickly broken, and she wasn't entirely sure it did anything.

Whatever it did though, attracted the attention of a disgusting looking man. He looked like an experiment gone wrong and emitted the smell of infected flesh and flowers. It was enough to make her nauseous. He didn't seem to see her at first, thankfully.

She crouched behind him, going into one of the rooms. She quickly opened and slammed a locker shut, before going to the next room, hoping to have fooled him. To her amusement, he opened the locker, then slammed it in frustration. He went in a different direction from the room Élodie was in.

David had gotten unhooked, and a generator was completed within the span of a few seconds. Élodie wondered if all trials normally went this fast, or if she was just lucky. She heard the scream of Zarina and frowned. Maybe she spoke too soon.

She wanted to try and get Zarina, to actually do something productive this trial. She started going towards the sound of the scream and waiting for Zarina to get downed. She heard the sound of another generator get completed, she heard the sound that signals all the generators are done. She quickly changed her mind about saving Zarina and made went towards the closest exit.

She saw Felix already opening it, and leaned against the wall next to him, "I see how the Blight relates to the island, that weird shot looked similar to the shit leaking out of his face," Élodie said, watching the lights on the exit slowly light up.

"Yeah, honestly, for some reason he's always in my trial. Weird you haven't gotten the twins yet," Felix spoke as the exit gate finally opened. Élodie shrugged.

Zarina was sprinting towards them, The Blight not far behind. Everyone quickly ran through the exit gate, trying to avoid a last-minute down or NOED.

Once again, they were back at the campfire. Felix smiled at her, " Want to continue our conversation?" Élodie nodded, for some odd reason a blush tinting her features. Felix and she slowly went into the woods, leaving the campfire and the snickering survivors behind.

"Okay, do you remember anything else there? Anything that could be related to the entity or this place?" Felix asked, sitting down on the dirt. Élodie was silent for a moment, Dryer Island had the same tendrils as the entity, and the smoke was probably more than a coincidence.

"The entity herself looks similar to the one at Dryer Island, and the smoke is similar in density and color," Élodie said, looking at Felix. He nodded.

"It can't be a coincidence, we both went there, then eventually came here. Same with the killers. Though I asked Jane and Zarina about this, they had no connection with the killers that came with them. So it's probably just us," Felix said, "Though, Jeff did know his, and so did Laurie and Quentin," Élodie was confused, maybe it really was a weird coincidence?

"Did they, actually meet them, like in person?" Élodie wasn't really sure who Jeff or Quentin was.

"We can ask them maybe, I haven't really pried too far into it. Quentin doesn't like talking about it, and well, Jeff will normally go on about how much the legion appreciated his art, and refuse to talk about anything else." Felix sighed.

"So probably can't, Laurie might talk though," Élodie offered the idea, Laurie was actually the first to notice her arrival and brought her to the campfire.

"I'll go do that, you can go back to the campfire...if you want," He said, going deeper into the woods, leaving Élodie alone and mildly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t really focused on the main ship, mainly on building the plot o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at naming fics, but hopefully you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are encouraged <3


End file.
